


Chat Blanc and Negabug

by Prismidian



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Evil AU, F/M, Hawkmoth rules
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prismidian/pseuds/Prismidian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't know how and they don't know why, but Hawkmoth had taken over; They feared their world would never be the same, but fate had other plans.</p><p>Before we go further I must take you back to when it happened, when Ladybug and Chat Noir found Hawkmoth's Lair and when the whole nightmare began.</p><p>This fic starts with a one shot, but I am writing more for this AU and if you happen to like this side of it I might write more for Adrien and Marinette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chat Blanc and Negabug

When they arrived, the room was dark and empty, but as a pit began to form in her stomach Marinette knew this was a mistake.

Her and her partner Chat Noir had rushed in without thinking, they thought if they could find the source of the akuma, maybe they could stop them before they got to people.

Chat Noir could feel it too, luckily for him he had his night vision, but besides his lady standing next to him the room looked pretty empty.

"No one's here but us M'lady." He assured her, taking her by the hand and squeezing it tightly.

She wanted to believe him, but she knew something was wrong.

A recording began to play as the room filled with a strange purple gas, both Ladybug and Chat Noir covered their nose and mouths to try and protect themselves but it was already to late.

"Welcome Ladybug and Chat Noir! I see you've found my old lair, the good news is I left a little something for you there, so you'll won't have to miss me for long."

Ladybug started coughing and told Chat to leave.

"We can still make it out of here!" He told her before he used Cataclysm on one of the walls; But then he began to cough as well.

"Lucky Charm!" She said weakly, but the gas masks were a little too late to keep them from passing out.

The hole Chat had made in the wall did eventually clear the room, but his ring had timed out before he woke up.

With Plagg still unconscious beside him, Adrien sat up and noticed Ladybug had changed back as well.

Her back was turned towards him but he had to make sure she was alright.

"M'lady?" He said softly as he reached for her shoulder.

"Chat?" She murmured, half awake.

"It is I M'lady." Adrien chuckled lightly.

This wasn't exactly the reveal he had wanted, but, as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close to his chest he was relieved to see it was Marinette.

Marinette thought she was dying and that's why Chat looked like Adrien, but as she stared at him she realised it was really him.

"Chat, you're Adrien." She muttered which only caused him to chuckle more.

"And you're just as beautiful as I thought you were."

She smiled at him briefly before her eyes widened. "Wait?! You're Adrien--"

He didn't know why she was so shocked but then her face changed to a blank stare as her eyes changed from blue to violet.

"Marinette? Marinette?!"

Plagg and Tikki were both still unresponsive but it wouldn't have mattered, just as Adrien really started to panic his green eyes did the same and both heroes were in a sort of trance.

Adrien scooped Marinette up and her blank stare remained as he walked home.

He didn't know where else to take her, but the kwamis were still asleep, so he went home so he could think.

He knew something was controlling him, but he was resisting, after closing his door he set Marinette down and she glanced around his room.

"What are we going to do?" She asked with little emotion.

Adrien was pacing back and forth as he racked his brain for ideas, but then Tikki's colors reversed, her black spots replaced with red and Plagg turned from an ashy black to a snowy white.

"What's wrong with them?" Marinette asked and Adrien shook his head.

"Probably the same thing that's wrong with us."

"Then what are we going to do Adrien?"

"I don't know Marinette! I just- I don't want to be mad at you but something is trying to turn me against you."

Marinette hung her head and held her arm as she tried to think of what do say but then Adrien went to take her hand and she moved it away.

"Does this mean you don't like me anymore?" Adrien asked but Marinette shook her head.

"All of my feelings are gone, I can't feel anything, so, I guess I don't."

"Well I guess I should be happy I don't feel anything either."


End file.
